With the rapid development of electronic technology and the rise of diverse devices, foldable devices have become a developing trend. A foldable device is not only provided with a foldable housing, but also has a foldable flexible display screen. When the foldable device is in the folded state, the space occupied by the device can be reduced, and when the foldable device is in the unfolded state, the user can be provided with a large use area of the flexible display screen, thereby improving the user viewing effect.
In the related art, the foldable device is configured with a two-part housing and a display screen, and the two parts of the housing are coupled by a rotating shaft, about which each part of the housing is rotatable. When the two parts of the housing are respectively located on both sides of the rotating shaft, the display screen is in an unfolded state to show the user a complete display screen, and the user can use the foldable device. When the two parts of the housing are folded on the same side of the rotating shaft after rotation, the display screen is also in a folded state, thereby achieving the folding effect of the device.